rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Drill Sergeant Jamjars
Drill Sergeant Jamjars appeared shortly after Bottles was "killed" by Gruntilda, his brother, Jamjars, took leave of Bottles' position to teach Banjo and Kazooie moves in Banjo-Tooie. In a way, he was more successful. Biography Jamjars basically replaces Bottles as the move-teacher in Banjo-Tooie. He shows a certain contempt for his brother, as well as Kazooie. Jamjars meets up with the duo in Mayahem Temple, and after hearing what happened, vows to help them save his brother. He teaches them many moves throughout the whole of the game, See His Moves Below. He arrives at the party his sister in law prepared at the end of the game, only to find the food already eaten. So he, Banjo, Kazooie, Humba Wumba, and Mumbo Jumbo head back to Cauldron Keep play a game of catch with Gruntilda's head. Jamjars is also one of the playable characters in the first person Shooting hunts in multiplayer mode. He shoots with a portly, unnamed, duck. It is unknown if it's his partner via Kazooie is Banjo's partner and Banjo shoots with Kazooie. Jamjars uses mechanical Silos as opposed to Bottles mole hills, as he is said to be more high-tech. He also creates teleportation systems in every world. His Moves Jamjars taught way more moves than Bottles ever did, adding new eggs to Banjo's weapon list and such. He doesn't have a normal Mole hole, but a stainless steel hood cap that may be bomb-proof. If the light at the top is red, it means he needs to teach something to Banjo and/or Kazooie. If it's green, he's already taught it. Mayahem Temple *''Egg Aim'' - Allows Banjo to aim Eggs *''Grip Grab'' - Allows Banjo to grip to a high ledge *''Breegull Blaster'' - Allows you to shoot in a first handed gunning motion. (Only allowed for use in certain areas) Glitter Gulch Mine *''Bill Drill'' - Allows Banjo to use Kazooie as a drill *''Beak Bayonet'' - In Breegull Blaster areas, allows Banjo to hit with Kazooie (Only allowed for use in certain areas) Witchyworld *''Split Up Pads - Activated'' - Allows banjo and Kazooie to use split pads and be apart *''Airborne Egg Aiming'' - Allows Banjo and Kazooie to shoot eggs while flying *''Pack Whack'' - Allows Banjo to hit enemies with his backpack (Banjo Only) Jolly Roger's Lagoon *''Sub Aqua Aiming'' - Allows Banjo and Kazooie to aim eggs underwater *''Talon Torpedo'' - Shoots Kazooie out of Banjo's backpack with a lot of force going to whatever Kazooie is aimed at *''Wing Whack'' - Allows Kazooie to whirl and defend herself against enemies (Kazooie Only) Terrydactyland *''Springy Step Shoes'' - Springy Shoes that allows Banjo to Jump high when equipped *''Taxi Pack'' - Allows Banjo to carry any capable thing with him, biger or smaller than him (Banjo Only) *''Hatch'' - Allows Kazooie to hatch needed eggs (Kazooie Only) Grunty Industries *''Claw Climber Boots'' - suction cup boots that, when Banjo and Kazooie follow the bird prints, help them climb walls *''Snooze Pack'' - Allows banjo to get back to good health by sleeping in his pack (Banjo Only) *''Leg Spring'' - Allows Kazooie to Jump and leap (Kazooie Only) Hailfire Peaks *''Shack Pack'' - Protects Banjo from hot or dangerous stuff inside his pack (Banjo Only) *''Glide'' - Allows Kazooie to Guide for as long as she can. (Kazooie Only) Cloud Cuckooland *''Sack Pack'' - Allows Banjo to protect himself from thorns and such by hopping through them with his backpack. (Banjo Only) Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Siblings Category:Moles Category:Banjo-Tooie Category:Furry Category:Male characters